beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Leviathan M145CF
Pirate Leviathan M145CF is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 2 Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Stone Face: Leviathan This Stone face depicts Leviathan, a giant sea serpent. The bolt itself is black with Leviathan, whose tail is curled, faces left so you can only see its profile. Its tail and body are green, and its eye is a piercing yellow. Chrome Wheel: Leviathan Appearance The Leviathan Chrome Wheel has a wall-like appearance with no obvious attack points, and is very smooth. Even so, it has high recoil. Salamander would be a better defensive choice. Performance and competitive use Revizer can be used in defense combos. Since it is very smooth Leviathan contains great defense qualities,and is considered top-tier if used properly. Even though it is top-tier in terms of defense it should be noted it has decent stamina. Current top-tier combo is Leviathan BD145 CS/RB. Leviathan should not be used in attack combos since it is completely round and does not generate any Smash attack neither Upper Smash attack. (All zero-g beys need to be synchromed to get good performance out of them. Zero-G beys have outclassed 4D beys in terms of defense) Customization(s) Defense: MSF/MSF-H Revizer Revizer E230CS/RDF Defense: Revizer Revizer E230CS Spin Stealer: Revizer Dragooon B:D Defense: MSF/MSF-H Gryph Revizer C145SB Crystal Wheel: Pirate *'Weight:' 3.92 grams The Pirates Crystal Wheel mirrors the Orochi Chrome Wheel in size almost perfectly, which gives Pirates Orochi 145D more Stamina in the Zero G stadium. It depicts many different etchings related to actual Pirate. On it is shown a skull, the ocean, a tentacle of a sea creature, a doubloon and a mast of a ship. It is translucent blue in color. Overall, like all crystal wheel, it has no competitive use. Spin Track: Move 145 (M145) *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track, however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina. However, It has shown great combination with MS and HF. It will bounce vigorously when used with the Sharp series tips. When the performance tip is set in the middle, it can perform like a 145 variation of S130 but is even better, due to more weight and height. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip can move freely and makes it perform badly. This causes unwanted jumps or too many jumps. That will cause the Bey to sleep out. It is not a recommended track. Recommended customization- Ray Aquario M145Q Performance Tip: Circle Flat (CF) *'Weight:' 2.43 grams Circle Flat (CF), is the first new Bottom of Beyblade Zero-G. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work well with the new Zero-G Beystadiums of this new series. It grips the side of the stadium so it gets higher to shake the stadium more. CF is another member of the Flat series of Bottoms that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. Compared to BD145, CF is about as half as wide as it, which is approximately the same as S130. And also the center is the same as the WF tip. Performance and competitive use CF's purpose comes from its ring. This ring is designed to shake the stadium so it can pull out its enemy. Overall CF is a decent performance tip due to it being able to slide out of the stadium. If CF is used in BB-10 Attack stadium it should be noted that CF has quite decent stamina and acts like WF( Wide Flat). Customization(s) Category:Balance Types Category:Water Element